


[凛泉]枕头俱乐部

by narcissusee729



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusee729/pseuds/narcissusee729
Relationships: 朔间凛月/濑名泉
Kudos: 3





	1. 枕头俱乐部（一）

慢热，错字可能有

望着市区中心的巨大荧屏，濑名泉跟同事确认了交班，独自走到拐角处的那家柜台快餐店旁若无人地排在一群女生后面。中午饭就准备这样打发掉，濑名泉这么想着，低头看了一眼手表。  
“快看快看！开始了！”旁边的女生突然指着屏幕上的广告。  
  
“不论何时，不论何地，都能让你轻松进入睡眠好状态——pillow club”  
屏幕上西装笔挺的上班族经历了一天的苦痛后拖着疲惫的双腿走到家门口，食指把领带拉送半截就没了力气，金边眼镜也挂在鼻尖要掉不掉。  
打开房门，偌大的房间里只有一块方块奶糖的一样的枕头。  
上班族勉强睁开眼，绿色的瞳孔立刻被点亮了光，他三步并作两步扑向那块枕头——镜头放慢，小方块枕头慢慢变大，他精准地落在了枕头的中央，滑落的金边眼镜掉在一旁，BGM是舒缓的钢琴曲，上班族身上的西装也不知什么时候换成了浅绿色的连体睡衣，熟睡着的幸福表情让人不禁想打个哈欠。  
正巧现在又是适合午休的一点左右。  
  
濑名泉叹了口气，扬起的嘴角掩饰不住他的欣慰。  
  
屏幕上CM的主角是自己的后辈——游木真，高中毕业后就一直没怎么联系过，没想到现在也成长为独当一面的演员了。似乎主业还是模特，但最近渐渐地开始尝试演戏了。  
这个品牌也是个很有来头的大企业，家居用品算是主要业务范围，其他方面也涉猎颇广。  
Pillow club。  
没想到真的会有人用这么简单直白的英文作为品牌名。虽然濑名泉家里的很多家居用品都是他们家的，但还是忍不住吐槽。  
“您好，请问需要点什么？”  
不知不觉中就排到自己了，帮前辈也买好了午餐的濑名泉提着东西往回走。这家店里的东西都很不错，开了很久却都没有进行店面扩张，也许是因为这边的地价也许是什么促销手段，反正的黄金时段在这里排队的人都多到数不过来。

“濑名！我就知道你也帮我买了！我刚好正缺灵感呢！”Leo走过来夺走了濑名手里的袋子——准确无误地夺走了买给他的。  
“为什么你每次都能一下子猜准哪袋是买给你的？”濑名泉皱着眉坐在他旁边。  
“是灵感！食欲就是灵感！灵感来源于食物！”说着莫名其妙的话，Leo自顾自地吃起来。  
“说到灵感，还是之前说的那个企划案的事吗？”濑名泉问道。  
“对啊，还是想不出好的解决方案，人家也正在头疼呢。”鸣上岚走过来，“有没有帮人家买炸鸡啊。”  
濑名泉把袋子往他那边推了推。  
“小泉小泉，你也来尝尝！最近这个新味道还不错哦！”  
“我现在吃不下那么油的东西。”  
“小泉真是不懂呢。”  
  
夏天的确很容易让人没有胃口，濑名泉一边喝着饮料一边思考着最近发生的一些事。他就职的公司也是业界比较有名的综合商社，最近，和他们的奢侈品部门合作了五年多的一家原材料供应商突然提出要终止合作。业界人士都清楚，在长期稳定的合作关系中突然有一方提出解约，不仅会让外人怀疑提出解约一方的诚信问题，也会对濑名泉所在的公司造成一定影响。人们会猜测对方解约的原因，从而传出不利的言论。  
而这个时候究竟是挽回还是控制事后发展，都不是一件容易的事。  
  
“难道会是传说中的那个组织干的好事吗？”Leo突然停下来，自然地拿起旁边濑名泉的饮料。  
“不可能啦，不可能啦，什么组织啊，人家明明是个正经公司。而且也和我们的利益扯不上什么关系吧。”鸣上岚还是比较相信自己的直觉。  
“哈啊……难得我突然来了灵感。”  
“不要随便喝别人的饮料！”濑名泉趁吸管还没有碰到Leo嘴唇的时候就夺了回来。  
“濑名真小气！对了，今天结束后你还要去健身吗？”  
“一起去哦！人家要拉着小泉一起！”鸣上岚挽住濑名泉的胳膊。  
“夏天出那么多汗真的超烦人啊——”  
“那小泉你打网球还不是一样！跟人家一起去啦！”  
“你的炸鸡要蹭到我身上了！我去还不行吗！别凑过来！”

下午，濑名泉把负责收集对方公司近期财务状况的工作交给了助理后，摊开桌上的几个写着方案的文件夹思考着。那家原材料供应商B和多个企业都有合作关系，其中最大的合作伙伴之一大概就是濑名泉所在的S社，这应该是他们稳定的经济来源，另一个大型公司大概就是传说中的Pillow club了，听说B社和Pillow club建立合作关系是在去年，那时候Pillow club刚开始踏足奢侈品行业，即使是现在也并不能在这个行业构成什么威胁，而且他们是靠家居用品站稳根基的，没必要在自己还没稳定好新方向的时候搞小动作。  
思维似乎陷入了死胡同。  
濑名泉喝了一口水，稍微松了松领带。  
“濑名课长，吉田部长打来电话说让您马上到千叶分公司一趟。”  
“电话拿给我。”濑名泉按了按太阳穴。  
“……你知不知道，你的人跑去调查结果暴露了行踪，我看这件事还是你亲自负责去比较好，可能也会牵扯到‘那个组织’，我已经和衣更本部长报告了这个问题，在没有想到更好解决办法之前，你要先去稳住那边。”  
“好的，我知道了，我会负责的。”挂掉电话，濑名泉对助理说，“立刻帮我安排。”  
B社那边派来交涉的人姓高桥，估计只是个没什么决策权力的工具人，大概就是听上面的命令一口回绝。如果自己的人去调查他们的事没有暴露，也许还能坐下来好好吃顿饭，可是现在——  
“您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍候再拨——”  
濑名泉看着手机，紧皱的眉头中间流下一滴汗。

B社的公司本部在千叶，东京有负责输送的分社，这次合作项目中止的事情发生后，东京分公司的负责人就回到了千叶，只把处理项目中止谈判的事情交给了手下的人和那位高桥先生。如果是之前的负责人，濑名泉还和对方有过一些接触，毕竟也合作了这么久，再不济也说得上话，可这个新来的高桥先生一开始就态度强硬，还发生了被发现调查的事，的确让濑名泉有些难办。  
“您好，我是高桥的秘书。”接待室走进一位戴着眼镜面无表情的女人。  
“您好，我是S社的濑名，今天我无论如何想要亲自跟高桥先生当面道歉，我手下的人做了那样失礼……”  
“不好意思，高桥先生让我打电话来就是为了通知您，不管您现在人在哪里，他都不会出来见你的，关于您手下的人调查了什么，高桥先生也会一五一十上报，这桩生意原本就已经谈不成了。”  
“不管这桩生意最后怎样，我认为还是应该当面向高桥先生道歉。”  
“他说不必了。”

濑名泉觉得自己的自尊心快要不容许自己再低头了，可是自己手下人犯的错误的确算是他没有指导好。  
这样的话——  
突然，传来轻轻的敲门声。  
“你们的高桥先生到底还要让我等多久。”听起来有些孩子气的声音从门外传来。秘书把门打开，只见一个穿着西装外套黑色大衣带着墨镜的高中生？身后还带着几个保镖和——  
“游君？”  
“泉前辈，你怎么会在这里？”  
“熟人吗？那你们就在这里叙旧，”墨镜高中生？指了指秘书，“快让你们的高桥先生出来见我。”  
“好的，请您先在这里等一下，濑名先生，请您回去吧。”  
“前辈，我们先出去吧。”游木真和濑名泉走出了接待室。

两人一起到了旁边一家咖啡厅坐下，刚聊没一会儿濑名泉突然接到高桥先生的电话，说要跟他见上一面，并且要亲自过来面见他问他现在在什么地方。濑名泉立刻返回了B社，游木真则因为明天还有拍摄工作先回酒店了。  
交涉的结果依旧是合作中止，但濑名泉至少为自己属下的行为道了歉，没想到对方态度一转竟然说也不是什么大事，还说自己态度强硬也是为了公司利益和上司命令，希望濑名泉不要在意。  
但他也没有被对方软下来的说辞蒙混过去，最后的结果依旧是合作中止就意味着交涉是失败的，濑名泉丧气地回到了宾馆，给下属打电话确认，对方虽然承认但还是说的很含糊，连怎么暴露的都说不清楚。濑名泉懒得再问下去，反正事情的结果已定，他继续待在这里也只是为了拖延时间以及调查B社中止合作真正的原因。  
  
晚上濑名泉收到了游木真的短信，问他交涉结果如何。基本没有跟濑名泉主动联系过的后辈竟然发来短信关心他的工作。虽然有些反常，但濑名泉没太在意，他不想让对方担心只是说了还需要再观察一段时间，正好自己也可以在千叶多待一段时间。  
  
“其实是这样的，有人通过我想要邀请你来参加一个宴会。”  
“什么宴会？”  
“就是我最近代言的那款枕头广告的公司举办的宴会，Pillow Club，前辈应该也听过吧。”  
“嗯，我家很多东西也都是这个公司的。”濑名泉顿了顿，输入，“……也好，什么时间。”

“诶？小泉你要去参加他们俱乐部的宴会吗？听说那里的会员门槛很高的，你怎么跟那些人混熟的？”电话那边鸣上岚惊讶地提高了音量。  
濑名泉把电话拿远后，叹了口气，把事情的前因后果大致跟他讲了一遍。  
“你的那个后辈，不会有什么问题吧？”鸣上岚严肃起来。  
“不会的，他肯定不会跟那些事有关的，再说了他也没有任何动机。”濑名泉在这点上从来没有怀疑过游木真。  
“也许事情并没有那么简单……”鸣上岚告诉了濑名泉关于那个神秘的枕头俱乐部的一些情报。  
  
那家公司据说已经有三百年的历史了，但没有人知道内部董事长的换代问题是怎么决定的，分公司开遍了全国，却只有极少数人见过这个公司的高层，他们的宴会也基本上是对于高层以及部分与高层关系极其亲密的内部人员开放的，所以一般甚至不会出现在报纸或新闻上。游木真能够知道日期及地点，甚至还说对方在邀请濑名泉，一听就知道是假话，应该是故意让濑名泉疑心然后引他去参加那个宴会的，但具体原因，就不得而知了。  
“这样，即使小泉你拒绝了，他们也已经知道你已经察觉了你这位后辈的谎言，并且采取一定的行动；如果你答应，他们应该就会按部就班采用他们本来的计划，虽然不知道要对你做什么就是了。”  
到底是这件事本身就有问题还是自己和鸣上岚太敏感了呢？但鸣君所说的这个公司的奇怪之处并非没有根据。  
“……我还是会去的。”濑名泉镇定地说道。  
“人家知道啦，小泉不管人家说什么都一定会去的。”鸣上岚也没有阻止他的意思，“但是一定要保护好自己，你在那里没有要保护的人，或许也没有人会保护你，只有你自己。”  
言下之意就是自己的后辈也并不值得信任吗。  
濑名泉咬了咬下嘴唇：“我知道了。”

宴会是在三天后，濑名泉向衣更本部长说明了情况，衣更沉思了一会儿，说道：  
“虽然总部门这边并不建议你去，但这种情况，也并不太好拒绝，据我所知枕头俱乐部那边也和B社有合作，你去那边也可以摸一摸情况，总之还是要小心不要被人抓了什么把柄。”  
“没什么，我会做好自己的工作的。”比自己年龄还要小的上司衣更本部长，在跟自己说话的时候还是会用非常客气的口吻，他也算是为数不多能让濑名泉心平气和与之交流的人之一。  
“那就拜托了。不管怎么样，及时抽身最要紧。”  
“我明白。”  
“嗯。”衣更深吸了一口气，刚准备呼出来，却被突然响起的电话挡在半截，咳嗽起来，甚至还不住地打喷嚏。  
现在也到了花粉症发作的季节了。  
“啊？又是他们吗……真是不让人省心啊……”衣更抬起眼，示意濑名泉可以先走了，然后又继续向电话那边的人发出无奈的叹息。

  


三天后，宴会的到场时间在晚上的六点半。  
游木真和濑名泉约好了六点十分在X车站附近见面，然后一起前往宴会地点。没错，濑名泉此时还并不知道宴会的地点到底在什么地方，这看起来的确更加让人匪夷所思，但游木真却尴尬地笑着解释说是BOSS的恶趣味。  
“藏在不被人发觉的地方突然出现才是最有趣的吧。”  
据说，有过这种发言的BOSS经常会躲在没人察觉的地方睡觉，而且真的一次都没被人发现过。  
“他还因为被人看到发过脾气。”  
因为不能完成“突然出现”的任务了吗。  
真像个小孩子。这种人也可以成为BOSS吗。

在车站陷入思考的濑名泉没有发觉背后渐渐接近的人。  
突然，肩膀被人敲了一下。  
“抱歉，泉前辈，我来晚了，先上车吧。”  
游君的身后是一辆加长版轿车，坐上去后才发现，里面的窗户都是黑色，不管从外面还是里面都互相看不见。车的最后面还倒着一个男人，西装里面是浅蓝色的睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，抱着枕头缩成一团的样子看起来像个十几岁的高中生。  
“我的司机中途去接了一个人，”游木真指指后面躺着的那位，“不好意思，让你久等了。”  
“是我来得早。”濑名泉虽然看着游木真，但还是忍不住在意后面的人。  
“啊，来了啊。”后面的人一副没睡够的样子揉揉眼睛坐起来。“早上好啊，濑名，泉？”  
“您好。”濑名泉有礼貌地打招呼。  
“这么恭敬是已经知道我的身份了吗？真没意思啊。”  
“BOSS？”濑名泉此时心里已经有了答案，却还是礼貌性地用疑问的语气，表情却毫不动摇。  
“对，而且今天你要做为我的男伴登场。——啊，有水果吗？我好渴。”  
“碳酸饮料喝太多了吧。”濑名泉忍不住吐槽。  
“咦，你怎么知道？”  
“虽然你有意识地想小声但还是发出了打嗝的声音，这个车里有碳酸饮料的味道，柠檬味的，你的睡衣是pillow club最新的柠檬苏打限量款，所以并不难推测。你应该很喜欢这种饮料。不过碳酸饮料喝多了的确容易口渴，所以还是喝水比较好，对皮肤也不错。”  
“哈啊……小濑好过分。”  
“什么？”濑名泉莫名其妙，自己还没问他突然决定的男伴是什么情况，竟然还被对方说了过分，他只是在合理分析的基础上给了非常普通的建议而已，也许因为他平时说话这种语气可能会遭人误会，但“小濑”又是什么奇怪称呼。讲道理为什么自己要跟一个不认识的人结伴去宴会，还用什么“男伴”这种让人误会的字眼。到底是对自己不满还是要故意套近乎？这个人到底是什么情况。  
“没什么。”  
“游君，你们的BOSS好麻烦。”  
“你说什么？人家好心好意请你过来。”BOSS有些生气。  
“不是好麻烦，是超麻烦。还不如睡觉的时候好。”  
“那我睡了。”说完又倒头躺在车座上。  
“那个……已经到了。”一直沉默的司机终于开腔了。

濑名泉和游木真先下了车，游木真一边窘迫地不知道该说些什么缓解一下气氛，一边担心车里的BOSS怎么还不出来。濑名泉一副事不关己的样子说什么也不愿意等在车里的那个汽水白痴，反正这么不愉快，对方也一定不愿意跟他一同入场了。  
“小濑，你上车。”车里的BOSS发话了。  
濑名泉心理斗争了一下，还是老老实实走过去：“干嘛？”  
“反正游君肯定也没有跟你讲规矩吧，来我的派对是要穿睡衣的。”半眯着红眼睛的BOSS不知道用了什么手段捉住了濑名泉——明明瘦弱得像个营养不良的高中生，哪来的这么大力气——就当濑名泉正在挣扎的时候，外套已经被对方扒下来了。  
“你自己来，还是我帮你啊？”  
“麻烦BOSS出去等。”送走了这个麻烦的性骚扰嫌疑人，濑名泉把被扯得乱七八糟的衬衣整理了一下，打开旁边的盒子——是和BOSS同款的苏打汽水。

  


和BOSS一起进场之前，濑名泉还在心里默默平复情绪，不管等下被人说什么闲话被旁边这个看起来比自己小那么多的小鬼占了什么便宜都要先忍住。然而，没想到，两人的出现并没有打乱宴会的节奏，人们还是该吃吃该喝喝，反倒是那些穿着睡袍翩翩起舞的人才更值得引人瞩目。  
“小濑觉得有些奇怪？”小鬼头靠近自己的耳边，大大方方做着些耐人寻味的事，拦住他的腰，又把他尝过的饮料递到濑名泉嘴边。  
“有什么话好好说。”濑名泉忍无可忍，却又只能咬牙切齿这么说。  
“他们并不知道我是谁，这点，小濑不会没听说过吧。”  
濑名泉这才反应过来这个BOSS不是那么显眼的业界人物，清楚他身份的人自然是公司内部的极少数。自己只是突然脑子短路，用不着承认什么。  
“我以为还会有什么人收请帖之类的。”  
“已经有人收了，你可以摸一摸。”  
濑名泉无所谓地摸了一下自己的口袋，果然没有，但也没有兴趣装出什么惊讶的样子，既然对方这么说，被收走是一定了，且一定是这个家伙的什么把戏。  
“所以你到底想要什么？”该不会仅仅只是捉弄我这么简单吧。濑名泉不想让这个家伙的出现大乱自己的计划，但是跟这种摸不清楚目的的人，到底要怎么沟通。  
“只是想跟你交个朋友。听说这次B社跟你们提出合约中止之后我就一直很关注你们呢，我们这边跟他们也刚起步，总要先了解一下你们老主顾的一些情况，不然发生什么事也不太好办。”  
“那你可就找错人了。”濑名泉猜到他根本就是话里有话，甚至哪壶不开提哪壶，怎么可能顺着他的话来。  
“小濑有些不太高兴呢，是睡眠不足吗？正好其实我今天约你来也是想约你睡觉的。”这人又一本正经地说出让人满头问号的话。  
这次的任务竟然比想象中难这么多吗？  
“你想怎么睡？”濑名泉一字一顿。  
“像个抱枕一样跟我一起睡吧。”BOSS突然露出100％无害的笑容。濑名泉却更想打他了，也想打自己。

濑名泉的性取向是个迷，也许偏向男性一些，但原因他自己也不太清楚。由于职业，接触到的各种人也很多，是男是女在他眼里都只是性格的集合体而已，只要相处起来舒服就还好，似乎看上去没什么所谓的他，其实有个众所周知的执着点——比自己年龄小的人。  
只不过这个执着点如何解读有些因人而异。  
总之就是他对身边比自己年纪小或者看起来经验不足的人，态度会跟对其他人时有些不同。  
甚至也因为这种不同招来误解，但也招到过桃花运，对方是比他小两届的学妹，也是那次濑名泉第一次被人告知自己的那种行为也可以解读为关照甚至是爱。那件事之后甚至一度引起了他的自我反思，但到最后还是没能改掉这个习惯。

“所以，你是睡眠质量不好吗？”  
躺在BOSS胸口的濑名泉觉得还是该聊些什么。  
“嗯……”对方鼻子里哼出来让人心头痒痒的声音，“小濑穿上这件睡衣真的就像个玩偶一样了。”  
人怎么能跟玩偶比，濑名泉在心里默默反驳，表面上默不作声，只是轻轻活动了一下脖子。  
一直被搂着的感觉并不好，更何况对方还在睡觉，稍微一点点小动作都可能会吵到对方，但总是保持着一种姿势又太煎熬，濑名泉当然也不可能索性呼呼大睡，这样倒是什么都感觉不到了，但也可能永远都感觉不到任何东西了。  
“小濑睡不着吗？本来约你一起来睡觉的，只有我一个人睡，我心里会过意不去的。还是说我们公司的产品你不够满意？”  
“满意，其实我家里也有你们公司生产的家居用品。”濑名泉耐心解释，虽然语气已经开始不太耐烦。  
“那一起睡吧。”  
BOSS把濑名泉搂得更紧，濑名泉被迫和他紧贴着脸，下巴放在他的肩窝里。这个角度刚好可以看到床头柜上放着的名牌一样的东西，上面写着——  
朔间 凛月  
Sakuma ritsu

说起来跟他闲扯这么久都没问过他名字，原来是叫朔间。Sakuma,这抱人的力道是挺kuma(熊)的。  
“喂，太紧了，稍微放……”濑名泉试图在朔间凛月耳边小声告诉他搂得太紧，对方却还没等他说完就扭过头来，贴着他的耳边。  
“嘘，我还差一点就要睡着了，小濑不要靠近别人耳朵讲话，太痒了。”  
你自己才应该第一个注意！！！  
濑名泉内心咆哮。这小鬼也太任性了，这时，濑名泉口袋里的手机突然振动起来，接着一只手摸上了他的屁股——不是他自己的手。  
“小濑不知道手机应该静音的吗？”  
濑名泉这时非常后悔自己把手机塞到了后面的口袋里。  
“那我去外面，你先睡。”  
不等那只熊使出力道，濑名泉就像液体猫一样钻出他的怀里，踩上鞋跑出了房间。

果然如他所料，是公司出了新状况。  
濑名泉看了看在房间里头发乱糟糟闹别扭的BOSS熊，陷入了沉思。

自己的属下直接跨过通知濑名泉，向上面的人提出了辞职请求，虽然距离离职还有一段时间，但究竟是为什么，他并没有说因为这次调查的事要对他怎么样啊。鸣上岚发来的消息框里配了好多夸张的颜表情，接着又是一组很生气的表情贴纸。  
濑名泉回了句知道了。  
“小课长遇到什么难题了吗？”BOSS熊从房间走了出来，手搭在濑名泉肩上。  
“啊，是B社的那件事吗？，要不要我找人帮你参谋一下？”  
“不必了。”  
濑名泉果断地拒绝了。先不说他对此人信任与否，自千叶那次事件发生之后，自己又被邀请来，又莫名其妙地被套近乎，这个pillow club CEO的行为举止都非常可疑，虽然自己的后辈游君被卷入其中让濑名泉的判断有些犹豫，但并不代表他就会掉以轻心。  
“我也只是一时兴起提议帮你，宴会还没有开始，就这么着急要走吗？”  
“什么宴会？”您不是都已经把我带到楼上准备睡觉了吗怎么还有宴会。濑名泉咽下后半句，不耐烦地问。  
“我们还没睡呢。”  
这人为什么天天把和人睡觉挂在嘴边。濑名泉觉得自己太阳穴突突突跳得人没法正常思考，只想赶紧离开，好好把事情解决掉。  
“还是不打扰了，改天再说吧。”濑名泉无奈回应道。  
“……那，你说话，要算话。”  
为什么对方的语气听起来突然又像是被人抛弃的熊布偶，可怜兮兮的，之前那股傲慢劲儿去哪儿了。濑名泉疑惑地回头，对方已经转身回去并关上了房门。  
  
门轴陈旧的声音在走廊里回荡。

离开会馆，濑名泉正愁着去哪儿打车。来的路上一直被关在密不透风的轿车里，根本判断不了现在往哪个方向走才是正确的，这里又搞的像个荒郊野外似的根本拦不到车。  
“喂，我现在发个定位给你，你能来接我吗？”濑名泉拨通了上鸣岚的电话。  
还没等电话那边传来回复，自己的手机就被人从后面拿走。  
“是小濑的朋友吗，不用担心，我会送他回去的。”然后迅速挂断了电话，接着喃喃自语，“就算知道地点，你也找不过来的。”  
“你这话什么意思？”濑名泉夺过自己的手机。  
“没有收到邀请的人是来不了这附近的。”朔间凛月顿了顿，“我也不该让你自己一个人出来。”  
“我没有理由让你送我回去。”  
这又不是什么幻想世界，难不成附近还有结界跟外界隔开吗？  
“你自己当然可以出去，但这样很容易迷路，不过如果你坚持我也正好省心。”朔间凛月倒是没有继续纠缠。原本就是个说话做事仅凭一时兴起的小鬼，再说什么迷路走丢的，现在科技这么发达——濑名泉不理他，低着头打开了导航。

手机还剩下百分之二十五的电量，濑名泉心里有些没底，看着导航空白一片的地图，他不禁开始琢磨那个小鬼的话。只有被邀请的人才能进来，自己走很容易迷路——这里到底是什么地方。  
天色已然暗下来，没有星点的夜空根本看不出一丝深蓝，只是漫无边际的黑暗。好像掉入童话世界一样，濑名泉眼前似乎出现了奇怪的幻影，像是蝙蝠或者女巫，他看了看手机上的时间，八点十六分，关掉没什么用的导航，壮着胆凭直觉向前走。  
这里的构造跟街区不太一样，马路两边几乎没有什么建筑物，而是被郁郁葱葱的树木覆盖，偶尔可以看到的还是有如欧洲中世纪油画里出现的那样亮着微黄灯光的小房子，实在让人不敢相信这里是21世纪的日本。濑名泉往前走着，有些迷惑究竟这里是现实还是梦境，难道他刚刚收到短信以及和BOSS熊对话的事情都发生在梦里吗？不然要如何解释这个像是只会出现在幻想中的世界。

“BOSS……”  
“……我应该说过很多次，我睡觉的时候不要来烦我。”凛月随手抓了一个枕头扔过去。  
“是刚刚离开的那位先生，”门口的人顿了顿，“他好像掉进去了，而且……无法切换回白昼了。”  
朔间凛月突然坐起身，低声道：“我去看看。”

枕头俱乐部，每年都会举办四次大型的睡衣舞会，基本定在春夏秋冬四个季节，但具体什么时间，在什么地方，邀请哪些人都要取决于BOSS个人的心情和偏好，被邀请的人即使突然中途离场也无法凭自己的力量找到离开的路，只能绕着会场周围不停转圈，除非挨到太阳升起，周围才会变回当事人熟悉的地方。一般如果有人需要中途离开，都会有专门的人开车把他们送出去，这样也不用挨到白天，但濑名泉拒绝了这个选项。朔间凛月本以为最多不过是他在这里转上个几圈，等到白天就可以回去了，没想到这个人竟然掉进了暗夜中。

十点零七分，夜色越来越浓。这片领域虽然属于朔间凛月的管辖范围内，但他并不是个勤于治理自己领地的领主，今天白天也没能补充足够的睡眠，刚刚准备和新认识的抱枕好好睡上一觉又被打扰了很多次——原本就不太能控制好自己能力的朔间凛月这个时候更是束手无策，只能老老实实地在这里找，不放过任何一个角落。  
朔间凛月习惯了如此浓重的深夜，毕竟他已经记不得自己一个人熬过多少个这样的夜晚了。可对方只是个普通人，能忍受得了这样只剩漆黑的地方吗。  
或许也不算是个普通人，普通人不可能掉进只属于朔间凛月的黑夜领域，至少之前从来没有发生过这样的事。  
朔间凛月一边想着，慢慢对这个人来了兴趣，找到他的时候他究竟会是什么样的一种状态，会不会瑟瑟发抖地蹲在地上，或是被黑暗压迫到已经失去了意识……  
  
“小心！”  
朔间凛月还没来得及反应，就被人重重地压在了地上，那人的身体一震，倒吸了一口气然后失去意识倒在了他身上。他这才发现自己正上方的树上垂下一条蛇，这里的生物原本就不会攻击朔间凛月，结果被离他还有一些距离的濑名泉一扑，濑名泉却正好把自己送到蛇的嘴里。

濑名泉越来越肯定自己是做了一个奇怪的梦了，原本漆黑一片的世界好像变成爱丽丝梦游仙境一样，自己还两只脚不听使唤地被迫追着一只拿着怀表的熊跑，可为什么是熊？结果因为神游没注意脚下突然被树枝绊倒，爬起来拍了拍身上才发现自己穿了跟爱丽丝一样的裙子，脚下的树枝变成蛇去跟河对岸的熊道歉，结果对岸的熊还指着他大笑。  
  
这都什么乱七八糟的梦。  
  
濑名泉猛地一下坐起来，发现床边的确有一只熊在捂着嘴偷笑。  
“你笑什么！”  
“……噗哈哈哈哈哈！”估计是看濑名泉醒了，也就不忍着，更大声地笑了出来，一边笑还一边说，“哈哈哈因、因为，小濑刚刚不知道梦见什么了，一直吵着‘我不要穿女装我不要穿女装’，实在是太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
  
濑名泉眉间的沟壑又深了一些。

“要吃个晚饭吗？”朔间凛月两手托腮问道。  
“小鬼，别给我装可爱，我要回去了。”  
“现在是晚上，你一个人回不去的，除非你想再体验一次。”  
“你到底做了什么？”  
濑名泉有点摸不找头脑，对方既然又重复了一遍自己是不能一个人离开的，而且还说了在体验一遍这种话，那么他看到的奇奇怪怪的场景应该就不是自己的想象，但这又无法用常识解释。  
“这个问题我也想问你，你到底做了什么才掉到……那么黑的地方的。”因为不好跟对方解释那里是自己领地，朔间凛月只好这样描述。  
“我不知道，就只是凭直觉走而已。”当时好像自己也失去了什么方向感。  
朔间凛月思考了一会儿：“算了，先吃点东西，你昏睡了三天。啊不对，今天是第四天的晚上了。”  
“四天？！”濑名泉赶紧到处翻自己的手机，朔间凛月从旁边的桌子上拿过来，递给他。  
无故旷工四天，还丢了跟B社的交涉机会，下属办事不利也算到了他的头上，企划方案的提交也因为矿工拖延导致公司经济受损——  
LINE和未接电话像是要挤爆手机一样，濑名泉懒得打开看，垂下头叹了口气又扯到左肩被蛇咬到的伤口。  
还真是没有一件好事

濑名泉抓了抓头发，沉默了一会儿，抬起头：“小鬼，有什么好吃的啊，不要太油的。”  
朔间凛月立刻笑得眼睛弯成新月：“先换衣服吧！”  
  
给濑名泉准备好的是面料名贵的宝蓝色丝绸睡衣，非常正式，还配有领结。濑名泉冲了澡后无奈换好，跟着身穿黑西装的男人下了楼。楼下的大厅里只有一个小小的圆桌，和濑名泉想象中有些不同，还以为这么欧洲贵公子的人家里只有宴会用的大长桌呢，没想到也有这种亲民的东西。  
看起来心情很好的小鬼穿着和濑名泉身上这套质地一样的黑色睡衣，但是没有系领结，领口还大开着，坐在桌边等着他。  
原本以为刚一醒来就看到自己被解雇的濑名泉会大发脾气，毕竟在朔间凛月看来对方似乎是个脾气不太好的人，但没想到竟然什么都没发生。不过即便如此，凛月心里还是有些过意不去，虽然自己也说不清楚为什么过意不去，但还是打算好好款待这位唯一能进入到自己暗夜领域的人——虽然掉进去的方式像是自己的暗夜领域bug了一样。  
  
“不知道合不合小濑的胃口。”  
濑名泉没理他，坐下来斯斯文文地吃着。朔间凛月也没介意，举着酒杯在烛光下摇摇晃晃。  
“你还是未成年吧，怎么喝红酒？”  
“我搞不好比小濑还要大哦。”朔间凛月凑近了濑名泉，“小濑的眼睛颜色好好看啊，像加了气泡的*Blue Lagoon。”  
“怎么看都是你比我小。小孩子少喝点酒，别光知道耍酷。”濑名泉这么说着，倒是给自己灌了一口红酒，“味道还不错，你居然买得到这么好的东西，不愧是BOSS。”  
“诶，不想听小濑叫我BOSS啊。”  
“那叫什么，小熊？”濑名泉弯起唇角，半眯着眼睛戏谑地看着旁边的小鬼，本来打算捉弄他一下，然而下一秒却被那个小鬼堵住了嘴唇。  
  
这只熊就连接吻的力道也蛮横不讲理，直接趁着濑名泉没反应过来的时候把舌头伸了进来，抓住他肩膀的手温度低得不太正常，让濑名泉忍不住伸手握住，捏在手心，好像这一举动又点燃了什么似的，这小鬼突然扑了过来，扯到了桌布高脚杯打碎在地上，濑名泉觉得喉咙发干，也鬼迷心窍地回应起来，好像活这么久第一次这么放纵自己的欲望跟人接吻。  
本来系得好好的领结也被解开扔在地上，昂贵的宝蓝色被瑰色的红酒浸湿，朔间凛月完全倒在了他身上，被握住的手突然慢慢挣脱，覆上了他脖子那里跳动着的地方。被手指冰到的濑名泉不由自主地颤了一下，朔间凛月便把手收回，慢慢地离开了他的嘴唇。  
  
“抱歉……”沙哑的声音听起来更加色情了。  
“没事。”濑名泉别开脸，丝绸睡衣的领子也敞开着，露出他左肩被蛇咬到的伤口，“啊，忘了还有伤口不该喝酒的……”濑名泉这才感觉的那里的刺痛，好像又开始流血了。  
“我让人帮你处理一下伤口吧。”朔间凛月从濑名泉的身上起来，踩着拖鞋上楼，松松垮垮的睡衣挂在他瘦弱的身体上，露出雪白的后颈，濑名泉摸摸自己的嘴唇，有些愣神。

没吃多少东西，濑名泉又回到楼上的房间，现在是晚上，自己不能随意离开，而且没了工作也没什么出去的必要，干脆在这里当米虫吧——他甚至冒出了这样的想法。不行不行，自己肯定是要出去工作的，待在一个小鬼家算什么啊。  
  
濑名泉拼命摇头否定自己。  
这时，门外突然传来敲门声。  
  
“请进。”  
推开门进来的是拿着医药箱的朔间凛月。  
“不是说找人来帮我处理一下吗？”  
“……我找的人就是我自己，不可以吗？”  
似乎是想不出什么借口开始胡搅蛮缠起来的小鬼，濑名泉竟然觉得还有些可爱。  
“那你轻点。”濑名泉乖乖背对着他坐好，根本没机会看到身后的小鬼紧张的表情，但也以痛到一夜无眠为代价知道了这个小鬼根本不会给人上药的事实。

  


TBC

  


——————————————  
*Blue Lagoon：蓝色珊瑚礁鸡尾酒

  
  
  



	2. 枕头俱乐部（二）

普通人的白昼对于朔间凛月来说反而是睡眠时间，结果在今天早晨，朔间凛月终于找到了对方自愿同一时间入睡的人。

“你的房间为什么在这么难找的地方？”濑名泉顶着两个黑眼圈站在朔间凛月的房门口，现在是凌晨五点半，他找得手机电量都下去大半格了。  
“小濑……还真是令人钦佩，竟然能找到这里来。”朔间凛月在枕头堆里一副不可思议的表情。他的房间其实算是暗夜领域的一部分，但吞噬性没有那么强，不会因为靠近就被困在附近，相反是非常难找到的，这也算是用来保护自己的一种手段，但没想到这个普普通通的人类竟然能只花了几个小时就找到他的房间，先不说是不是运气，光毅力就已经够让人佩服的了。  
“倒是挺难找的……但外面也没有其他人，我、嘶……疼得要命……只能来找你了。”  
“我以为你要睡了，所以没让人在外面等着，怕打扰到你。”  
一般不是应该反过来的吗，家里住着一个受了伤的人，明明可以安排人看护，结果这么大的房子里一个人都没有，主人还躲在这么难找的地方。濑名泉懒得吐槽，权当这个小鬼年纪小没常识，只说：“那你现在快找人来，帮我重新上一下药。我真的怀疑你涂错东西了……”  
朔间凛月无奈，本来只是突如其来的占有欲不想让人帮濑名泉上药，结果自己乱涂搞砸还是要请人过来。  
“……好，我马上让人过来。”  
话音刚落就有人敲门进来。  
不是说这里很难找吗，濑名泉虽然疑惑但也没问出口，肯定又是跟那天晚上自己奇妙的经历有关，这个小鬼BOSS身上肯定有什么秘密。  
濑名泉老老实实坐着让人给上药，朔间凛月趴在枕头堆上目不转睛盯着他看，有旁人在濑名泉也不好问，等上好药BOSS赶紧就把人赶走，然后大大方方凑了过来。  
“我说，你为什么从刚刚开始就一直看着我？”  
“我在想，凭什么让那只蛇占了先机咬了小濑。”  
“你在说什么？”不会是我脑子里想的那个意思吧。濑名泉揉揉太阳穴。  
“明明小濑第一次被咬应该让我先来。”  
BOSS的兴趣是性骚扰台词张口就来吗？濑名泉为自己产生这样的想法反省了一秒钟，或许人家也不是真的就那个意思，就像之前说睡觉也单纯只是字面意思上的睡觉而已一样。  
“我回房间睡了，就不再继续打扰你白天工作了。”  
“不打扰，我的白天是睡眠时间，你既然来这了也不好回去，就跟我一起睡吧。”虽然自己可以把小濑送回去，但这句话还是不说了。  
“也行，你这床挺大的，有这么多抱枕就不用抱人了吧。”濑名泉还是跟这只怪力睡熊确认了一下。  
“不抱不抱，小濑受伤了嘛。”这小鬼又露出卖乖笑脸。  
算你还有点良心。

两人背靠着背躺在堆满枕头和小玩偶的床上，房间没有窗户，关了灯之后就是深不见底的漆黑，朔间凛月还特意问了濑名泉能不能适应这么黑，濑名泉没听出他话里的意思，只说了句可以，结果听到黑暗中似乎有鼻子哼出的笑声，但因为太累太困于是也没在意这些。  
而他旁边抱紧枕头把脸埋进里面偷笑的BOSS也因为今天莫名的好心情睡了个好觉。

朔间凛月揉着眼睛醒过来，发现旁边濑名泉已经不在了。不过回想起来他也已经找不过少陪自己渡过黑暗的“抱枕”了，有普通人类也有其他不同种族的这些那些，也早就习惯了时差不同的“抱枕”在他醒来时会消失的场景，没有人愿意永远陪着他，即使是他的哥哥也曾不顾他的需求带着悲伤的表情离开过。虽然经过岁月的积累，可能会让人变得懂事，但对于时间停滞的永生之族来说，就算和解，兄长的离开在凛月心里也是一段不可抹灭的阴影。  
他不相信有人可以从始至终陪他沉睡在黑暗中，即使是兄长也有他自己的生活，那么别人也许就更不可能。虽然不可能，但朔间凛月始终不是一个能够长期忍受孤独的人，即使是短暂的陪伴也无所谓，况且只是陪他睡觉，充当他的抱枕而已。  
可即使是这样，也没有人能够一直忍受他领域中真正意义上的黑暗。那不是黑暗，更像是一种孤独和绝望。

“你醒了？我热了些牛奶，你的可能有点凉了，我再帮你热一下？”  
朔间凛月下楼，看到客厅里坐着正在摆弄手机的濑名泉。  
“你没走啊，现在还是下午，是白天……”凛月抓了抓头发。  
“总要等你醒了再跟你说一声啊，毕竟你还让人帮我上药。”  
“……那你等下要走吗？”  
濑名泉觉得自己老毛病可能又要发作，为什么这个平时一直惹人生气的小鬼还会用这种让人不得不顺着他意思来的语气说话啊，要做个不可爱的小鬼就贯彻到底啊！虽然心里这么想着，濑名泉拿起另一个杯子，起身背对着朔间凛月说到：“我去帮你热一下牛奶。你这里的药也挺管用的，只要不是你来抹，走的话也可以等我找到新工作。要不要再烤点饼干？”  
朔间凛月有种冲过去从背后抱住那个人的冲动，但想想他肩膀的伤，还是先放他一马吧。可要好好感谢本BOSS。

濑名泉被解雇后上鸣岚打来好多次电话，还问濑名泉为什么没有回家，不知道为什么濑名泉选择了隐瞒自己现在住处的事情，总觉得告诉其他人会把事情变得更复杂。他自己也不是根本不会乱想，被业界神秘名牌公司邀请参加了门槛极高的宴会后突然失踪，结果人还在宴会主人兼公司老总的家里住着，两人还都是男性。不管用什么委婉的说法都会造成不必要的误会。  
“我大概近期会开始找工作。”  
“你不回来吗？说实话那几天旷工实在不像是小泉你会做出来的事啊。”  
的确不是他会做出来的事，但那时也是不可抗力，他还在昏迷中。  
“可能暂时不好回去，旷工的事解释起来也有些麻烦，而且去收集B社财务状况的事也的确跟我有关。”  
“那件事你的下属小林已经跟我们说了，其实是B社那边的高桥使手段说什么抓到把柄，实际上他们只是信口开河说我们在调查他们公司而已。可是他们突然和我们解约，调查他们的肯定不止我们公司一家，他那么说只是为了让我们处于名义上的劣势，从而拖延交涉罢了。”  
“那小林也没必要辞职啊。”  
“他不敢告诉你，因为他也觉得这单生意谈不回来了，但也不能一直被人抓着把柄，更不想连累你，所以就把事情揽在自己身上辞职了。谁知道你后来直接人间蒸发了，给你打电话也被挂断，你现在到底住在哪儿啊？是不是有人在你身边照顾你？有空挂人家电话为什么不帮你请个假呢。”上鸣岚这番话倒是提醒濑名泉了，那个小鬼还真的不是一般的没有常识，明明是个公司的CEO却不知道在自己昏迷的时候帮他请个假。  
“小泉，你在听吗？”  
“啊，我在。总之我一切都安顿好了会回去的，到时候再跟你解释，我现在也理不太清状况。”  
“好吧，虽然人家不清楚发生了什么也不好建议，等你回来了一定要第一时间联系人家哦！”  
“嗯，知道了。”

濑名泉挂了电话，继续用BOSS的电脑发简历，有几家公司通知他后天去面试，其实他心里还是有些犹豫要不要回S社，但自己又不能拿着给公司带来什么有实际利益的方案回去将功赎罪，而让他用什么高桥说发现调查暴露是胡诌而自己无故旷工是有另有原因之类说辞去解释又触及他的自尊心底限，先不说旷工待在朔间凛月这里要怎么讲，就光是调查暴露这点他就没有什么辩解的余地，因为这的确是他交给下属的命令。  
“小濑，还在发简历？”睡熊伸着懒腰下楼，下午五点十二分，一般BOSS都会在这个点左右起床。  
“嗯，要咖啡吗？”濑名泉抬起头推了推眼镜。  
“不用了。”朔间凛月自然地拿起濑名泉用过的杯子，喝了一口，“小濑放的糖好少。”  
“吃太甜的不好，会长痘。”濑名泉理所应当地说到。  
“有吗？可我就不长啊。”  
濑名泉忍不住捏着朔间凛月的脸颊，面目狰狞地说到：“那用不用我给你捏出两个痘痘来让你体验一下啊！”  
朔间凛月却往前一凑，悄悄咬了一口濑名泉的嘴唇。  
啊，松手了。  
“懒得跟你闹。”濑名泉坐下，继续摆弄电脑。  
“说起来自从小濑住下之后，我家的*从者们都不用做饭了，最近他们还来找我抱怨了。”  
“我只是做我和你吃的东西，他们可以做他们自己吃的啊，怎么会不用做饭。”从者？又是什么奇怪的称呼，濑名泉虽然心里起疑但也已经习惯了每天都接触一些自己从未了解过的词汇，而在他的心中也对朔间凛月的秘密有了大概的猜想。  
“他们不经常吃饭的，嗯…不过有时候也会吃。”  
“没关系，等我找到工作离开这里之后他们就可以重新上岗了，反正你又不会解雇他们。”濑名泉头都没抬，单手托腮，依旧握着鼠标浏览着招聘信息，电脑屏幕的光映在他的镜片上，微微垂下的眼睑上，睫毛是罕见的银白色。  
“是吗。”  
“嗯，对了，我投简历的几家公司让我后天去面试，说不定很快就可以……”濑名泉抬起头，却发现朔间凛月已经不见了。他知道这小鬼在闹什么脾气，就像他外表看起来像个高中生一样，他的心里年龄大概也是个小孩，甚至可能还不到高中生。虽然拥有成熟的一面，比如处理工作，比如窥探人心，在商场上的尔虞我诈在他这里似乎得心应手，但唯独碰到牵扯自己真正欲求的事情时，他会瞬间变得极其不成熟。  
或者说是，他的自我情感处理系统就好像安装故障一样不是当机就是一团糟。偏偏又碰上濑名泉这个不善于表达自我情绪又执着于年下角色的人。

朔间凛月趴在办公桌前，在为这几天预备发售的新商品设计方案做对比。Pillow club的商品除了需要符合CEO本人对舒适度的极高要求外，审美方面也要经过CEO的批准，而且还有很多系列的商品是他亲自设计的，舒适度虽然一直是业界顶级，但这些由CEO本人设计的产品有些卖得不错，有些就惨不忍睹了。  
这次的春季新商品朔间凛月也拿到了好多设计方案，大多数还是建议延续上个季度卖得不错的系列，继续出新品套装，但朔间凛月却想加入熊的设计，这点不仅和之前的系列毫无关联，而且也并不符合当季主题，所以相当于是要出新的产品。公司的人对BOSS的突发奇想见怪不怪，最后朔间凛月也妥协继续推出上个季度系列的新品，但熊的设计也不能放弃。  
只是，这个熊要怎么加进去，什么图案，什么底色什么面料，做什么商品，朔间凛月完全没有一点头绪。以前任何他自己设计的产品都是按照他的喜好随心所欲，很快就能决定，唯独这次让他头疼了好几天。  
“你真的不吃晚饭吗？”  
门外传来濑名泉的声音，朔间凛月罕见地因为他又一次找到了这个房间而感到烦躁。  
“我说了不吃就是不吃。”  
“那好。”  
双方都是懒得在无聊的事情上勉强人的性格，听着门外的脚步声，朔间凛月更加烦躁，自暴自弃地在纸上乱画起来。  
说起熊，这完全不是一个新奇的点子，世界上各种各样的熊玩偶熊图案，连小孩子们喜欢的玩偶几乎不是兔子就是熊，这种别人都玩烂的点子，他为什么还要炒冷饭——原因当然只有BOSS自己知道。  
想着想着，意识逐渐模糊，可能是因为没吃晚饭又用脑过度导致朔间凛月的身体自动选择睡觉来补充能量，梦里他还是对着四面雪白的墙壁寻找自己心目中的熊图案，他从来没有觉得灵感枯竭这么让人痛苦过。突然，好像有人揉了揉他的头发，还捏住他的脸颊——这个讨厌的感觉，让他忍不住张开嘴咬住那人的手腕，那人却一脸惊恐地逃掉了。  
果然，又是这个结局吗。  
即使是在梦里，他也是孤身一个人。

醒来的时候已经是中午十二点，朔间凛月缓缓抬起头，扯下贴在额头上的纸张，低头看了看自己有没有流口水，还好，只是一点点。等等——  
他拿起垫在脸下面的那张纸，有一只线条奇怪的小熊简笔画淡淡地印在上面，他抬头，随手抓了镜子来照，看到自己右边脸颊上被人用笔画了一只不太好看的小熊。

“决定了，这次延续上个季度热卖系列的新商品的商标上要做个改动。”突然提出开会的BOSS心情非常好，下面的人一脸不明所以，商标还要做什么改动？BOSS不会是想把品牌名给改了吧？  
“我们的商标一直都是Pillow club这个英文而已，没有商标图案，所以这次的新商品，我们会在英文后面加上一个小熊的图案，当然也仅限这次的新商品，之后还是会继续沿用原来的商标。”  
“人气系列新商品加限量商标改动设计吗，这个熊画得倒是挺特别的，虽然没有设计感，只是简笔画，但线条怪怪的倒也不那么常见。”  
大家也都纷纷表示同意，BOSS本人听到图案被夸也非常开心。要说线条为什么那么奇怪，大概是因为在脸上不太好画吧。  
朔间凛月拿着迅速赶工出来的新商标样品准备回家后跟濑名泉炫耀自己的创意。  
然而却被告知濑名泉已经回房间休息了。蹑手蹑脚溜进房间后，本来准备钻进被窝强迫自己和他一起睡，结果却把人乱醒了。  
“怎么不回你自己房间？”  
“今天面试怎么样？很累吗？我有件事要告诉你！”朔间凛月自顾自地说着。  
“嗯？什么？”声音里都透露着疲惫，濑名泉却还是转过身来面对着朔间凛月。  
而朔间凛月也大大方方搂住濑名泉的腰，本来连腿也想搭上去的，但是被濑名泉的眼神制止了。  
“我今天用小濑给我画的小熊做了新商标的图案加在Pillow club后面，大家都夸这个想法好呢。”  
“我随手画的而已，为什么要把新商标换成这个啊，那不是可以随便换的东西吧。”濑名泉倒也大大方方承认是自己的恶作剧。  
“只是这次的新商品用，之后会换回来的，限量发售。”  
“嗯，要说的就这些吗？”今天小濑好像真的很累。  
“我陪小濑睡觉好了。”  
“嗯？我不习惯抱着东西……”濑名泉的声音越来越飘，似乎下一秒就要被睡意吞噬，听了这话的朔间凛月也不好赖着不走，于是下了床，临走时看到桌上的文件夹，好奇心驱使拿出来看了看，记住了那几个公司的名字。  
其实濑名泉想要找工作的话完全可以来Pillow club，但朔间凛月隐隐觉得自己不能做出这个提议，虽然相处的时间不久，但濑名泉是个有自己原则的人这点他不是不能感觉到，尽管不清楚越过这个原则后会发生什么，但目前他还非常满意这个“抱枕”，所以不想尝试做一些有危险性的事情。虽然这个“抱枕”发挥作用的次数并不多。  
但是，不主动提出并不代表他不能旁敲侧击，让对方主动提出这个请求，到时候他顺水推舟还能送他个人情。朔间凛月为自己最近奇怪的想法感到迷惑，一开始接近他完全是为了调查B社和他们公司究竟出了什么状况导致解约而已，而且也并不是非他不可，只是无意中在B社的会客室碰到他，又得知游木真跟他认识才找上他的，但是后来不管是他掉进凛月的黑夜领域，还是几次三番短时间内就找到凛月的房间都让他在凛月心中的地位越来越特别，特别就意味着不可替代，所以每当凛月想到如果濑名泉走了自己到底要怎么找下一个“抱枕”的时候，都感到无措和恐慌。  
想到别人只会让他更想念濑名泉而已。  
所以一贯遵从内心的凛月决定使点小手段。

“诶？濑名竟让会被那些公司拒掉？这怎么可能？”Leo一边吃着面包一边含含糊糊说着。  
“什么什么？小泉怎么了？”在一旁吃手做便当的鸣上岚也凑到电话跟前。  
“你们怎么都凑过来了。”电话那头是无奈的濑名泉。  
“可是，这不应该啊！你怎么会被拒呢，小泉工作经历那么丰富，而且还签过那么多大单子，就算不做奢侈品，去哪里什么部门都做得来啊。”  
“我也不太清楚原因，还是再找找吧，我过段时间也会重新跟S社联系的。”  
“我们这边也帮不上什么忙，不过和B社的合约是彻底解除了，我们也签了新的合作公司，最近Pillow club那边也有竞争苗头了，不过日用品部门很想跟他们谈合作——”  
“日用品部门不是早就开始馋他们公司了吗，就是太低声下气了才一直谈不下来。”濑名泉直言到。  
“没办法啊，人家是业界首屈一指的，综合商社虽然好在涉猎范围广，但论专项优势还是人家厉害啦。”上鸣岚的分析也有道理。  
“我知道你跟我说这些的意思，我会想办法回S社的。尽我所能。”濑名泉低声说道。他不是不想回去，他很想回去跟他昔日的同僚再一起共事，但回去也要有尊严地回，现在还不是时候。  
“嗯？刚刚在打电话？晚饭准备好了？”朔间凛月顶着乱糟糟的头发出现在厨房。  
“嗯，还没做，今天我就不做了。”  
“诶，小濑最近也挺累的，工作的事怎么样了？”  
濑名泉摇摇头，朔间凛月眯起眼睛笑，搂住他故意说：“正好小濑可以一直留在这里了。”  
“我的伤也好得差不多了，就算找不到工作也还是会走的。”  
“诶，这样吗，说起工作，今天我拿到新商品的设计稿了，要不要来看看？”  
“好啊。”  
濑名泉跟朔间凛月上楼，打开的第一扇门就是凛月的房间。  
“要是平常也能这么好找就好了。”濑名泉感叹道。  
“小濑已经够厉害的了，而且花的时间越来越短。”  
“但还是要花时间啊，就很烦人。”  
“要想不花时间一下子找到是需要付出代价的。”朔间凛月小声说道。  
“嗯？什么代价？”  
“先看设计稿吧！”朔间凛月转移了话题。两个人同居才两周不到，朔间凛月知道现在绝对不是透露这件事的时候。没有多少人会在知道这些事情后还能像之前一样和他正常相处，他一般只会在希望逼走不讨他喜欢的“抱枕”时才使出这招，而现在这位，他还舍不得松手。  
不得不说濑名泉在审美方面也非常有天赋，所指之处都是朔间凛月在听设计报告时看中的点，现在这类事件已经算不上是巧合了，甚至有种命中注定的感觉，不然为什么这个人会如此特别，如此符合他的所有理想值。  
“BOSS……”  
“晚饭好了，我们下楼吧！”  
濑名泉点点头。

虽说同居时间不长，但濑名泉也渐渐习惯了和这个内心简单的小鬼相处，习惯了睡到一半会有深夜工作结束后的睡熊偷偷钻到他旁边搂住他的腰，没有什么不健全的内容，只是单纯的抱着，连濑名泉都默认了自己“抱枕”的身份，他不怎么喜欢抱着东西睡，但却习惯了被朔间凛月时不时地抱住。习惯真是个不能说得太死的事情。  
但是，他不会永远留在这里，他需要一个工作，回到原来正常的生活，而不是躲在这个城堡一样的房子里不食人间烟火，尽管每次他想要跟朔间凛月提起这个话题，两人之间的气氛就会变得很微妙，朔间凛月也不说明那么不想他离开的原因，而他又不太好先开口把话说太绝，毕竟在濑名泉心中，这些天来也算是欠了对方不少人情了。  
他想过白天不告而别之后再道歉，但白天有突然消失又出现的从者们，晚上他又无法自己离开。  
“小濑，你在想什么？工作的事吗？”  
“嗯，对了，你们家居用品也分有小部门吧？”濑名泉喝了一口茶。  
“有啊。”  
“不管是经营还是批发都一手包揽的公司现在也很少见了。怎么说呢，感觉是很老式的做法。”  
“本来就是从很久以前一直延续下来的经营手段，也习惯了不交给别人全部经由自己人的手而已，除此之外没什么特别的，小濑怎么想起来问这个。”  
“没什么，今天上午去面试路过你们的店，看到你之前给我看的新商品宣传海报了，什么时候正式入库啊。”  
“大概要下周吧。我记得负责人是叫佐藤来着。”朔间凛月低头玩弄自己的发尾，濑名泉端着茶抿了一口，轻轻地“哦”了一声。

朔间凛月在很多事情上都非常小孩子心性，同时又非常不小孩子心性。换句话说他可以用很简单易懂的方式理解一些复杂的博弈，然后用他从这些博弈之中学到的方法逐一击败对手，永生之族见识过的手段不算少，拼到最后都是个输赢优劣，他还是能分得清，所以，他也明白濑名泉询问他公司的事用意何在，只是他不愿意点破，干脆将计就计，顺便也捞点他想要的好处。

“小濑，今天是时候该跟我睡觉了吧。”  
“我们睡眠时间不一样啊，这不能怪我。”  
“但你今天又不用去面试什么的。”  
说起面试濑名泉就满肚子牢骚，他不懂究竟是哪里出了错，为什么就是没有公司肯要他，还好今天约上了那位佐藤先生这周末见面，不然他真的觉得自己的自尊心要撑不住了。结果旁边还有一只小熊在聒噪。  
“你陪我，晚上我陪你好不好！”  
“那好，只是睡觉，而且不准搂太紧。”  
濑名泉察觉到了朔间凛月有些不太对劲，他不敢自诩套话水平有多高超，但也不觉得这个BOSS一点都没察觉，至少他去找佐藤先生的事不会没有传到朔间凛月的耳朵里，但回来之后却什么都没发生。这不正常。  
不过更不正常的是朔间凛月变得不安分了，之前只要濑名泉开口他就会停止的一些举动，最近像是打开了开关一样，愈加得寸进尺起来，从背后抱住他亲额头亲脸，以贫血为由睡在他腿上，现在又要求陪睡了，虽然濑名泉已经不会再误会，但还是觉得有些突然——就好像自己欠了他什么，这小鬼迫不及待来索要补偿一样。  
和他一起躺在他的床上，关了灯，即使眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，在这个空间里还是看不见任何东西，只能感觉到自己被一个人用力地搂着。  
不是说不要太用力了吗，说过的话都不算数。  
“小濑，你睡着了吗？”  
这才刚躺下啊。濑名泉心里嘀咕，但还是没出声。  
“那我当你睡着了。”  
这自说自话的睡熊。  
“我可以亲你吗？”  
最近亲的还少吗。虽然这么想，濑名泉却下意识把脸转到一边。  
“小濑害羞了吗，明明都亲过了。”  
濑名泉刚想张口却被朔间凛月捧住脸吻了起来，不知道为什么被这个人吻总是让濑名泉觉得很舒服，尤其是在黑暗中，身体的各种感官比视觉都要敏感得多，欲望也就被暴露，放大。濑名泉想起那天喝了酒后和朔间凛月的接吻，也像是被点燃了一样，让他迷失了自我。这小鬼不是什么恶魔吧，濑名泉胡思乱想着，渐渐忘记了自己还在犹豫的很多事。  
“不是，要睡觉吗？”濑名泉微微喘着气说到。  
“也可以不睡觉，做一些其他的事。”朔间凛月说着，冰凉的手钻进濑名泉的睡衣里。  
“什么事？”濑名泉发现其他很多事他大概可以猜到朔间凛月到底是怎么想的，唯独有关睡觉的事他从一开始就摸不着头脑，本来以为自己已经理解了这小鬼不会做什么出格的事，可现在他又不太确定了。  
“到院子里玩之类的，如果你想的话。”朔间凛月的脸颊蹭过来，睫毛也轻轻刷过。  
濑名泉小声叹了口气。  
朔间凛月：“？”

自从跟朔间凛月相处，濑名泉就时常烦恼自己是不是太过自恋了，虽然他的自我认知一直都非常准确，但这种骄傲却时常被那只随心所欲的小熊不明所以的举动搅得乱七八糟。  
城堡一样的房子外面有很宽敞的庭院，由于现在还是白天，朔间凛月还是躲在树下有阴影的地方，因为有些困意，他坐在草地上半眯着眼看着濑名泉。  
“明明是你要出来的，困的话还是回去睡吧。”濑名泉无奈地坐到他旁边，这个想一出是一出的人今天终于连自己的需求都无视了吗。  
“我总觉得小濑马上就要走了，总不能你走之前都还没到我家的院子里参观一遍吧，所以就。”朔间凛月说这句话的时候故意闭上了眼。  
“我，当然是会走的。”  
“小濑喜欢住在这里吗？”  
“一个成年人没有工作总寄住在别人家里算什么啊。”  
“我喜欢小濑。”  
“所以说！……”濑名泉反驳到一半突然愣住，他以为自己的耳朵听错了。  
“虽然可能只是希望你陪在我身边才这么说的，抱歉。”朔间凛月解释着。话说出口他心里也乱了，自己的确是觉得这个人很特别，发觉了对方注定会离开之后也感到很难过，但说到底也只是想霸占着这个与众不同的人让他陪着自己而已，也许就是知道自己这样说会让对方更加困扰，才偏偏在自己心意都不是那么明确的时候故意夸大事实的吧。  
濑名泉低下了头，他不敢妄断朔间凛月真正的意思，毕竟他们相处时间还很短，即使很多事上他能猜出对方的心意，但唯有这件事是他最没有把握也最不敢乱下定论的。  
“抱歉，让小濑为难了，我就在这里睡一会儿，小濑可以随便转转，就这么跑掉也没关系。”  
这个小鬼，实在太狡猾了。  
话说成这样，不是让人更不好走了吗。  
“好。”濑名泉起身慢慢走开。过了一会儿看朔间凛月似乎睡着了，才去拿了两块枕头帮他垫着，转身离开的时候没发现树下的人睫毛微微颤了一下。

濑名泉没有在院子里待太久，不知道为什么他走在这里总觉得双脚很重，像是有人拖着向下一样，但回到房子里这种感觉又会消失。那种下坠感让他想起了之前在黑暗中迷失方向的事，甚至比当时的感觉更让他恐惧，就好像这次被拖进去之后就永远出不来了一样。  
吃过午饭后他又去院子里看了看朔间凛月，小鬼皱着眉，好像睡得不是很好，可能是因为外面有阳光，就算待在树荫里也能感觉到光线吧。濑名泉戳了戳他的脸，小鬼好像生气了似的翻了个身。濑名泉想了想，决定还是不吵醒他了。  
他不知道朔间凛月一直没有真的睡着，总是在闭着眼睛快要输给睡意的时候突然意识清醒。说出什么“就算你跑掉的话也没关系”之后，他就后悔了，但又不能真的任性地说不让人家走，对方也不会听他的，就算一时答应也会在见识过真正的黑暗后逃跑的，结果都是一样的。  
可即使心里明白，也还是担心濑名泉真的趁他睡觉的时候不告而别。  
为什么，就这么害怕失去他。

朔间凛月抱着两个枕头回到客厅的时候濑名泉还在厨房熬汤，围裙两条带子在腰上系的蝴蝶结的褶皱都非常整齐，整齐到让人想解开。  
“坐外面等着吧。”  
“我今天我来给小濑做吧。”朔间凛月走过去故意吻住了濑名泉，吮吸着他的嘴唇手还到处乱摸，濑名泉脚都有些发软。  
“怎么了？”濑名泉轻轻推开他，手贴在他额头上，“别是在外面睡感冒了吧，初春的天气也挺冷的。”  
“没有，今天我来做给小濑吃。”  
“我都快做好了，汤是最后一个了。”  
“好吧。”朔间凛月乖乖坐回桌子前，笑着说，“感觉好像新婚夫妇啊。”  
“哈？又不是第一次我做饭，小熊做的东西只有你自己能吃得下好吧。”濑名泉对这人占便宜的说法已经快要免疫了。  
“可是小濑也会吃啊。”  
“我只是要补充体力，你以后真的要按时吃东西，本来就昼夜颠倒了。”  
“小濑不会不知道我为什么不按时吃饭和昼夜颠倒吧。”朔间凛月双手拖着下巴，眯着眼睛说道。  
“嗯？也不是没猜过。来把东西端一下。”  
朔间凛月没再继续下去话题，两人无言地吃完了饭，盘子交给从者后濑名泉回房间拿了睡衣进了浴室。  
“今天要不要泡温泉！”朔间凛月追过去。  
“怎么又这么突然。”  
“后院有露天温泉，一起去吧。”  
夜色已经深了，濑名泉虽然心里介意院子里那股把人向下拽的力量，但还是跟朔间凛月去了，反正也要洗澡，反正也没什么理由拒绝。在他心里，这个小鬼所有出格的话都已经失去威力，只是单纯的玩笑罢了。

把身体浸泡在滚烫的水中，虽然没有很劳累，但着实让濑名泉紧绷的神经也放松不少，朔间凛月坐在他旁边，头上顶着块毛巾，一直白得没有什么血色的脸颊也染上了微微的红色，濑名泉动了动水中的手，碰了碰他的，应该是有点温度了。  
“好热啊，小濑呢。”  
“我习惯了，小熊也喜欢泡温泉吧？”看着朔间凛月往下缩了缩，肩膀也没入水中，濑名泉突然笑了。  
“小濑总是这样，也太犯规了……”朔间凛月一边说着一边下沉，水面上咕嘟咕嘟冒出泡泡。  
“别呛到啊。”濑名泉嘴上提醒着，却也不打算关心，往后靠着伸手拿了旁边放着的杯子喝了口红酒，“是不是，是时候该把一些事情说出来了。”濑名泉缓缓地说。  
朔间凛月不动声色地缩在水里，露出半个肩膀。  
“我并不是故意要一直提起走的事，只是小熊你知道的，我不会一直留在这里，工作我也已经大概有了办法，这并不代表我走了之后就会改变什么。”濑名泉顿了顿，“你明白我的意思吗。”  
“嗯。”朔间凛月咬了咬嘴唇，他突然觉得有些内疚，对方一直站在非常成熟的视角为他考虑，了解他的需求，这些他都一直明白，甚至解读得出，但还是选择用非常任性自私的方法把这个人留在自己身边。他从水里站起来，深吸一口气，“其实我——”是我在你应聘的那些公司动了些手脚的，但是——  
还没来得及说出口，濑名泉突然像是被什么东西拖走一样，沉了下去，水面上的泡泡也渐渐消失，朔间凛月也急忙沉了下去。

腰上只围了一条毛巾，离开水的濑名泉体温越来越低，四周只剩黑暗，还有不知名的力量在拉着他不断下坠，比白天的时候感觉到的那股力量还要吓人，幸好他还能清晰地听到自己的心跳，来证明自己是活着的。  
他艰难地迈着步子，想要挣脱拉住他双脚的力量，可是因为太冷了他的力气几乎派不上什么用场。突然，他又闻到了熟悉的柠檬汽水味道，就像他第一次掉进黑暗中一样。他停下脚步，下坠也变缓慢了，但屏住呼吸仔细听也只能听见他一个人的心跳。  
面料舒适的柔软浴袍从身后包裹住濑名泉的身体，接着是并不会让他感到失重的速度缓缓上升，视野渐渐恢复，他倒在朔间凛月的怀里，身下是软软的床。  
“抱歉小濑，我完全没注意到今晚那里的力量这么强，大概是快到月圆之夜了，你还好吗？”  
“我没事，本来白天在院子里就感觉到不太对劲了，应该提前跟你说的。”濑名泉笑了笑，脸被冻得发白，湿漉漉的银发粘在额头上，水滴顺着脸颊滑下来。  
朔间凛月吻住了水滴，接着印上嘴唇，他轻轻把濑名泉放倒，抬起脸，有点不好意思地望着他，濑名泉有些疑惑的目光追了上来，朔间凛月仿佛下定了决心，把手伸进了刚被他系好带子的浴袍里。  
回到正常室温下的小濑体温稍微有些发烫，朔间凛月也没多想，而是听任自己的欲求亲吻着对方，看着小濑敏感地到处躲藏却又逃不掉，只能无奈地挤出一些支离破碎的音节，朔间凛月突然对这个恶作剧上瘾了。

“小濑，如果不可以的话……我真的不会再欺负你了。”  
“也不是……不行。”濑名泉的最后一个音节被堵回了喉咙里，对方冰凉的舌头在他的口腔里把他的理智也搅得所剩无几，他也伸手揉进对方夜色一样的发中，感叹为什么连头发的触感都这么柔软。  
当后面的穴口被冰凉的指尖碰到时，濑名泉突然别开脸，低哑的声音说道：“有没有……可以抹的。”  
朔间凛月觉得自己的意识已经处于半神游的状态，但还是鬼使神差地从抽屉里找到了用来润滑的东西和几个避孕套。  
濑名泉看着他突然又笑了，半眯着微红的眼角，说着：“没想到小鬼也准备着这些东西吗，果然不是什么乖巧的弟弟。”  
朔间凛月皱起眉，动作故意粗暴了一点，见濑名泉收起笑容被欺负到别过脸才停止恶作剧。接着，亲了亲小濑的眼角，轻声说道：“说了多少次，小濑真是一点都不能理解我……别再用这种表情试探我了。”  
就在濑名泉不明所以地转过来，刚准备开口问他什么的时候，朔间凛月慢慢挺进了他的体内。半张的嘴巴被小熊占领，下面也渐渐被快感吞噬，濑名泉忍不住伸手抚摸自己，这动作也提醒了朔间凛月一起帮他握住。  
朔间凛月故意没关掉房间里的灯，想着刚经历过黑暗的人大概是会有些抵触的吧，动作也尽量温柔一些。看着濑名泉的肩膀缩在自己的怀里，因为快感时不时颤抖着，让朔间凛月心中不知名的什么突然缓缓注满溢出，但他没有说出口，他始终觉得那只是一个遥远的不可能实现的梦，以至于最后在他的梦中都不会梦见这个愿望实现。于是，他只能小心翼翼亲吻着自己怀里所拥有的。

即使第二天的黎明即将到来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *从者：感觉很多人看到可能会先想到FGO里面的从者/英灵，为了避免误会解释一下，其实取的只是汉语仆从，仆人的意思。


End file.
